The present invention relates generally to a powder dispensing apparatus and more particularly to dry pesticide applicator.
Dry pesticides have proven more effective than water-based or oil-based forms. This is due, in part, to the fact that the dry pesticides have a more permanent presence. Liquid pesticides tend to soak into surfaces or settle into depressions, thereby providing a pesticide-free path. Unfortunately the development of powder applicators has lagged the development of dry pesticides.
The presently available equipment falls into three categories: (1) crack and crevice, (2) wall void, and (3) space. The categories are also exclusive, e.g., an apparatus designated for space applications cannot be utilized effectively as a crack and crevice applicator.
Crack and crevice application relates to the dusting of relatively small harborage areas (such as the spaces between cabinets and appliances). One type of crack and crevice device includes a bellows-like container and applicator tube. The container is squeezed, expelling pesticide from the tube. This type is suited for only the smallest pest control projects, as refilling and fatigue are significant factors.
The second type of crack and crevice applicator is the aerosol dispenser, which is again limited to relatively small pest control situations. In addition, the aerosol medium can have a destructive effect (e.g., staining) upon certain materials, such as plastics, often found in the home or business place.
The third type of crack and crevice applicator utilizes a compressor to dispense the dry pesticide. Compressors are not well suited for pesticide application due to the formation of condensation. The wetness is transmitted to the pesticide powder, causing agglomeration and blockage of the delivery system.
Wall void application relates to the dusting of constructional voids, such as the hollow space in walls. These void areas are usually accessible through only a single opening which renders uniform and complete dusting more difficult. The presently available wall void applicators again include a compressor-type mechanism in order to overcome the back pressure and lack of flow-through problems. Wetness is therefore a problem as is incomplete, inconsistent dispersion of pesticide. Generally an excessive amount of pesticide is used to ensure adequate dusting.
Space application involves the pesticide treatment of large open areas, such as a crawl space, and the ideal application is minimum quantity with uniform dispersion. In the presently available space applicators, dusting is propelled by a motor (electric or gas), and the primary difficulty relates to over-application of the pesticide powder.